Haunted
by Write-To-You
Summary: Caitlin just can't get her experience with Zoom out of her head. Only one person can help her. Set after 2x22 (or 23 with the Arrow crossover part 2 included).


**Author's Note: I really liked this one. And guys, let me know if you would be interested in a Caitlin turns Killer Frost and Barry saves her one.**

The first time Caitlin saw Zoom she was with Cisco, trying to figure out the right wavelength of sound to use to bring all the Earth 2 metas to their knees. She had turned, about to go ask Harry if she could scan his brain to do more test that way, when there he was. A flicker in her peripheral vision, a flash of dark against the white walls.

Caitlin barely bit back a scream, dropping her papers on the floor and nocking things off her desk as she backed into it. Cisco jumped out of his chair and ran over. "Caitlin! Cait, you're alright. I got you. You're safe." He murmured over and over, hugging her tightly.

"Cisco, I can't- I just..." She pushed him away, running into the hall and leaning against the wall, taking slow, deep breaths. How was she going to forget Zoom if he haunted her in her mind, too?

The second time Caitlin saw Zoom, she was with Harry, talking about the possibility of her tricking Zoom. There he was, clearer then before, hovering near the Cortex wall. She flinched so violently she nearly hit Harry in the face.

"Snow!" He barked, his eyes belying his stern tone. "What happened?"

"I saw him- Zoom- I..." Caitlin shook her head, blinked her eyes hard, refocused on the conversation. "Sorry."

"Are you sure you don't want to go home and get some rest?" Harry's tome was uncharacteristically gentle.

The last thing Caitlin needed was him pitying her; the girl who couldn't save herself; the girl who couldn't be stronger then a hard experience. "I'm fine." She said, her tone ending the discussion. "I'll do it. I'll trick Zoom."

The third time Caitlin saw Zoom, she was with Jesse. The girls father had obviously told her that "Snow" needed some distracting, so she had taken Caitlin to her room.

"So. I think it's time for us to have serious girl talk. Every female has one." Jesse said, her face serious.

Caitlin giggled. It was nice to have another girl around. "What would this 'Serious Girl Talk' be about?"

"Duh!" Jesse said, throwing herself on her bed. "Boys!"

Caitlin snickered at her dramatics. "Boys, huh? Well, if you remember correctly, I was engaged, then married, then a widow, then dating, then kidnapped by my previous boyfriend. I have had a _weird_ romantic life."

Jesse winced. "Sorry, Caitlin. I didn't mean to bring up painful memories. Gosh, I'm bad at this."

"Joking." Caitlin said lightly. "So do _you_ have anyone you're pining after?"

Jesse giggled, then blushed, then bit her lip. "Wally's kinda cute." She admitted after awhile.

Caitlin smiled at her. "I think that's great that you're finding a normal life after everything you've been through." She glanced up, and he was there. Right in front of her. She could have reached out and touched him he was so close.

Caitlin shrieked and stumbled back, tripping over the mattress and falling on her back on the floor. When she sat up again Zoom was gone.

"Caitlin!" Jesse cried. "Are you ok?"

"No, I- I have to go. I'm sorry, Jesse, nice talking to you-" She raced out of the room, head whirling, heart pounding. When would this stop?

The forth time Caitlin saw Zoom, she was with Barry. She was walked down the hallway, and suddenly, there was a whoosh and the noise of crackling electricity, and he appeared. She screamed, her long day making her even more jumpy then ever. In a half second Barry was at her side, searching for her attacker.

Caitlin fell to her knees. She was so _done_ with Zoom. Why couldn't her mind just let her forget? Barry knelt beside her, not sure what had happened. "Cait? Are you ok? Did someone hurt you?"

"No... I-" Every time it was the same. They would be concerned, she would stutter something and then run away. This time was no different.

Except it's very hard to run away from the fastest man alive. He caught up with her, and took her in his arms and she sobbed. Caitlin hadn't cried since Zoom took her, but she did now. She poured out all her misery into Barry's shoulder, and he simply held her.

After she had recovered slightly, Barry picked her up and made her some tea from the tiny emergency kitchen Cisco had set up at S.T.A.R. Labs for late nights. He sat her down on a medical bed, and handed her her drink.

Barry didn't start asking questions until she was completely done. "Caitlin..."

"I know. It's so stupid that I can't just move one, but Barry, I _can't_ , and-"

He cut her off. "It's not stupid, Cait. You've been through a lot."

"How can I move on if Zoom keeps- keeps _hunting_ me?" Caitlin asked, tears welling up in her big brown eyes.

Barry felt like a dagger was being stabbed in his gut. He was _so_ going to kill Jay when he got his hands on him. He was going to suffer for hurting his Caitlin. "Caitlin... the only thing stopping you from forgetting Zoom is yourself. It's going to be hard, but you're going to move past it. You're strong; stronger then I thought at first."

She looked up at him silently, tears hovering on her eyelashes. He continued. "And I'm going to help you. You and me, we're going to do it together."

Caitlin smiled briefly. "So maybe I'm not hunted. Just haunted." Barry smiled back, and pulled her into another hug.

 _Haunted_. She could handle haunted. As long as Barry was there with her.

 **Author's Note:** **Review** **please! Who liked the second** **episode** **? I thought it was AMAZING! A total feels fest :)**


End file.
